


Family, Love, and Beginnings

by katillac25



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Aunt-Niece Relationship, Best Friends, F/M, Hyperion Heights, RSS, Rumbelle Secret Santa, Rumbelle Secret Santa 2018, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 17:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17125742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katillac25/pseuds/katillac25
Summary: Prompt: bottle, green, crown, candle & kisses





	Family, Love, and Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moonlight91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight91/gifts).



> This is my gift to the lovely, moonlight91. I hope you love it!

“You’re late” Belle exclaimed, dramatically.

“Apologies, milady. Weaver decided that our lunch date was better delayed with mountains of tedious paperwork. That, and the wind is really picking up out there,” the detective sighed, joining her at the booth. “Honestly, Belle, he’s barely tolerable as a partner. How do you find him tolerable as a husband?”

Belle rolled her eyes, before narrowing them at him.

“Killian, you’re his partner. He has certain expectations of you. Did you expect this job to be easy?” she questioned, sipping at her iced tea. “Besides, I’m his wife. Do you really expect him to treat the two of us equally?”

Killian shook his head. He knew when he was asked to be a detective, that it also meant stepping up his game. He had to put in more energy, hours, and perseverance than ever before.

“Right again, as always. Or your husband was intentionally sabotaging me in order to spend less time with you. That’s not entirely out of the realm of possibilities,” he laughed.

“My husband can be a jealous man, this is true. I’ve told him many times that you’re a good and honorable man. Have faith, Killian. Weaver didn’t ask you to be his partner just to keep an eye on you. He sees the good in you, just as I do,” Belle assured. “How’s Alice doing, by the way?”

Belle could see his face fall immediately, her smile now fading. She grabbed his hand and gave a soft squeeze.

“I’ll talk to her today.”

“Thank you, Belle. I’m running out of options. I can only do so much to keep her out of trouble.”

*********************************************************************************************************

It didn’t take long for Belle to find Alice. There she sat, atop her favorite troll. It had always been her place of thoughts, especially when she was troubled. Belle had always been involved in the young girl’s life, from the very beginning. She cried with joy, the day Killian named her Alice’s godmother. It had been a blessing on her life, even through Alice’s bad days.

And here she was now, still young but nearly an adult, her face full of worry and confusion. The wind whipped her hair around her face wildly, but she was too deep in thought to care. Belle approached the statue slowly, leaning gently against the statue.

“What ails my beautiful girl today?”

Alice didn’t respond immediately. She turned her face towards Belle, tear stains evident on her face.

“I can’t talk in the open. Too many could hear me,” she answered quietly.

“That’s fair. How about you climb down and escort me home? I have orange marmalade with your name on it,” Belle said warmly, smiling widely. “Looks like a storm is brewing anyway. I can put the kettle on as well.”

Alice smiled faintly and nodded, hopping down off the statue. She kept her arms tightly wound around herself, her thoughts obviously worrying over something important. Belle looped an arm through one of Alice’s, holding her close as they walked.

Once inside the house, Belle hurried to the kitchen, waving Alice in.

“Go ahead and tuck in. I’ll get you a sandwich,” she said, retrieving the marmalade from the fridge. “So, tell me what’s on your mind, sweetheart.”

Alice hesitantly sat at the table, her arms still crossed tightly. Her gaze was squarely fixed on the edge of the table. Even as Belle sat the plate in front of her, she still stared blankly. Belle pulled a chair beside her to sit, gently taking one of Alice’s hands in hers.

“Does this have anything to do with you becoming a big sister soon?”

In an instant, Alice was in her arms.

**************************************************************************************************************

Weaver rushed through the door, the rain now coming down in droves. He first noticed to see Belle on the phone, a contented smile on her face. Her face brightened all the more when she saw him. He set the small paper bags in his arms on the table by the door.

“She’s on her way home now. She’s ready to talk about it. Just be gentle and understanding. I promise you it’s not as bad as you imagined it to be. Alright. Let me know how it goes tomorrow. Bye, Killian,” she ended, slipping her phone into her pocket.

Belle wrapped her arms around her husband, breathing in the scent of him. She sighed happily, as she felt his arms envelop her.

“Our girl alright?” he asked.

“She’ll be alright. She was under the impression that the new baby would somehow disconnect her from Killian. I don’t know if she realizes how much Emma loves her, even if she isn’t her birth mother. Being a stepmother can be a difficult role to fill, but I think this baby will be the key that brings them closer together as a family,” Belle explained, helping him out of his jacket.

“It seems he has more on his plate than I was aware of. I suppose you received quite a bit of lip from him today,” he smirked, hooking an arm around her.

“You really shouldn’t be so hard on him. He’s in a similar position we were once in. I’d have thought you might show him sympathy. You know Bae didn’t take to me immediately, especially so when we found out I was pregnant with Gideon,” she reminded, laying her head against him. “Get to know him. You won’t be disappointed.”

Weaver exhaled heavily, holding her close and gently kissing her head.

“I know, I know. I’ll attempt to speak with him at work next week. For now though, I may have picked up a few items for us this evening that I have a feeling you’ll approve of,” he replied, quirking a brow.

“Oh? Did you pick up some drinks? I imagine Roni was able to sneak you something discounted,” she giggled mischievously. “Let’s see what you have.”

Belle grabbed the papers bags off the table, hurrying into the kitchen. Weaver laughed, following close behind her. She reached into the first bag and pulled a green bottle from the bag.

“Ah, of course, your favorite. I’m surprised that Roni was generous enough to sneak you a bottle of Jäger. Must’ve owed you a favor, eh?” she snickered, handing him the bottle.

“She most certainly did. You’ll be pleased to know that she had no qualms about giving me the next bottle, especially when I mentioned that it was your favorite,” he mentioned, giving a wide smirk.

Belle excitedly pulled open the second bag, her eyes widening with glee. She ran a finger down the clear bottle of amber liquid, staring contentedly at the iconic red and gold crown on the front label.

“I’ll have to thank her, the time I stop by. I’m glad you got home when you did. It’s pouring out there. Although, that makes for perfect weather for drinks and a night in,” she said, moving towards the cabinets. “So, are we thinking shots or mixers?”

**CRACK**

A crash of lightning hit far too close, shaking the ground beneath them and removing any source of light in the house.

“Damn it,” Belle whispered under her breath, trying to steady herself.

“Are you alright, sweetheart?” he asked, rushing over to her.

“I dropped a glass on the counter. The lightning sort of spooked me.”

“It’s alright. We have plenty more,” he reassured her, reaching up towards the top of the fridge. “How about you take the flashlight, a couple of glasses, and the drinks upstairs? I’ll clean up the glass and meet you up there in just a moment.”

“Sounds good. Take your time. I’ll make sure everything is perfect,” she replied, quirking a brow at him.

Weaver narrowed his eyes at her, giving a sideways smirk. As soon as she rushed up the stairs, he carefully collected the broken glass and discarded it into the bin. He grabbed his phone from his pocket, using its light to guide him to the stairs. He could see a faint light coming from the top of the stairs and slowly moved upwards towards it. Once up the stairs, he entered the bedroom and instantly lost his breath.

Every available surface was covered with lit candles. There, on the bedside table, were the bottles and glasses. Of course, though, the most breathtaking view before him was Belle. She was laying on the bed, her body completely bare for him. Her long, brown curls cascaded over her body. It was like viewing a priceless work of art.

“You’re a tad overdressed for the occasion, Detective. How about you give me a show?” she said, her voice low and sultry.

Weaver wasn’t about to deny her. He couldn’t, not when she had prepared such a feast for the eyes. His belt went first, dropping unceremoniously to the floor. He untucked his denim button up, slowly undoing each button. He loved watching how his movements, however small, made her squirm. His shirt glided down his arms and onto the floor. He wasted no time throwing off his undershirt, his torso now on display for her. He chuckled quietly to himself, as he spied her biting that beautiful bottom lip.

“You are so beautiful,” she whispered, breathlessly.

Weaver rolled his eyes, knowing full well that it was she who was the beautiful one. He slowly undid his jeans, kicking off each leg rather recklessly. He hooked his thumbs under the elastic band of his boxers, pulling them down at a painstakingly slow pace.

Belle sucked in a noisy breath, as his cock was finally revealed to her. She slipped a hand between her thighs, more than pleased with the sight before her.

He was on the bed in an instant, pulling her back against his chest. His hand covered hers, moving both of their hands roughly against her core. He groaned against her neck, as she gasped loudly. He nearly lost control, when he felt her other hand wrap tightly around his cock.

“B-Belle… fuck,” he groaned, his hips bucking against her.

“Such language, Detective. Do you always come undone so easily? However will you last the night at this rate?” she teased, knowing full well the repercussions of saying such things.

Weaver had her flipped onto her back faster than she could’ve anticipated, his wild eyes now glaring at her. Her breath hitched, as he held her wrists again the bed.

“Do you know what happens to girls who dare to tease me?” he growled low, jutting his cock against her thigh. “I fuck them so hard that they won’t be able to walk straight. Is that something you’re prepared for?”

“Please,” she almost cried, spreading her legs wide for him.

Weaver released her wrists, pulling one of her legs up roughly and hooking it over his shoulder. He turned her onto her side, her other leg resting between his own. He grabbed his cock, rubbing the head up and down her wet folds.

“Weaver, don’t tease me!” she gasped, wriggling against his grasp.

“This coming from the girl who was actively teasing not but a minute ago. That’s rich. You’ll have to do better than that.”

“Weaver, please. I need you inside me now. I need your cock. Please!” she begged.

His thrust in hard, fucking her as fast as his hips would allow. His arms hugged her thigh tightly, her screams only spurring him on more. They’d only barely begun, and he’d lost count of how many times Belle had screamed his name. She was continually becoming tighter around him, and was bringing him closer and closer to the edge.

Belle was in a fog of absolute ecstasy. She couldn’t even remember how many times he’d made her come. She was certain that his statement would ring true. She wouldn’t be able to walk straight after this.

“Weaver, please. C-come for me,” she gasped, her voice quivering. “Come inside me!”

And that was it. He was done for. He couldn’t deny her. His arms squeezed her thigh impossibly tight, as his release shook him to his very core. He couldn’t stop himself from gasping loudly, his body now trembling from waves of pleasure that his release brought him. As he slowly came down from the high, his grip on her softened. He fell back onto the bed, a gasping and panting mess.

Belle moved over to him quickly, wrapping her arms around him. He’d outdone himself tonight. She’d never seen him so exhausted before. She gently ran her hands through his hair and kissed his forehead.

“Sleep, my love. We’ll save the drinks for another rainy day,” she whispered.


End file.
